zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Xiu
Xiu is the leader and guitarist in the band, Dong Cheng Wei (東城衛) and a guardian of the Iron Dimension. He plays very essential roles throughout the three series. Because he is usually quiet and focused, it comes surprising to people that he has a playful side. ''KO One Xiu plays a minor role in the series of ''KO One (終極一班) where he played music with Da Dong as a method to improve his powers. In this series, he has no lines of his own. ''The X-Family In [[The X-Family|''The X-Family]] (終極一家), he becomes the key figure that connects the two dimensions. Xiu, who is revealed to be from the Iron Dimension, becomes assigned with the mission to find the Iron Dimensional counterparts of Wang Da Dong, Wang Ya Se and Ding Xiao Yu, and use the counterparts to restore their lost powers in hopes to turn the war between good and evil in their favor. His search leads to a high school student, Xia Tian; a enemy-turned-ally Lan Ling Wang; and the Iron Imperial Army leader Jiu Wu. Each has a respective problem that keeps them from restoring their alternate personas' powers ''K.O.3an Guo In ''K.O.3an Guo (終極三國), after peace was restored to the worlds, Xiu takes Da Dong, Ya Se and Xiao Yu on a trip to the Silver Dimension. There, Da Dong accidentally causes a gigantic rock to fall down on Xiu's alternate counterpart, Liu Bei. Because they look exactly alike, they decide to take Liu Bei to the Gold Dimension where they could provide medical treatment to his injuries while Xiu is forced to stay behind in the Silver Dimension and assume Liu Bei's identity until he recovers. Through this experience, he begins to learn the responsibilities of being a reliable older brother; the feeling of what it's like to have brother-like friends; and the qualities needed for a leader. In this series, his role becomes rather necessary as he plays the modern counterpart of Eastern Han Dynasty's emperor, Liu Bei. Personality Change In ''The X-Family'', Xiu displays a cool, calm and clever character, who almost never smiles. In K.O.3an Guo, ''he has a large change of character as he displays more comedic traits, often involved with comedic incidents; he also becomes more of a passionate person. Relationships Friendships :'The Gold Dimension''' *[[Wang Da Dong|'Wang Da Dong']], [[Wang Ya Se|'Wang Ya Se']], [[Ding Xiao Yu|'Ding Xiao Yu']] - Since KO One, he has been really good friends with Da Dong, Ya Se and Xiao Yu. Often sing together to improve their powers. During the events of The X-Family, he helps them find their alternate counterparts in the Iron Dimension in hopes to restore their powers. Even after their powers are restored, they remain good friends. :The Iron Dimension *[[Xia Tian|'Xia Tian']] - At first he thought that Xia Tian was just a muggle, but when he sensed his special powers he started suspecting that Xia Tian might have the potential to become the legendary Ultimate Iron Man, so he becomes Xia Tian's guitar teacher and later trainer, and eventually friends. *[[Deng|'Deng']], [[Ming|'Ming']], [[Jie|'Jie']] - Basically, they are mere teammates of Dong Cheng Wei, and only meet during practice or when out on a mission together. In ''K.O.3an Guo'', they become his only connection to his home world. *[[a Chord|'a Chord']] - While a Chord was their lead vocalist, he and Xiu shared a close friendship. a Chord enjoyed to make fun of his love life, but Xiu usually dismissed it. :The Silver Dimension *[[Guan Yu|'Guan Yu']] - After they become sworn brothers, Xiu slowly forms a brother-like bond with Guan Yu. However, he has to keep him in the dark about his identity, which sometimes annoys him. *[[Zhang Fei|'Zhang Fei']] - While Xiu impersonates Liu Bei, Zhang Fei is the only person who knows of his true identity, and because of that, he has no problem sharing secrets with him. *[[Zhao Yun|'Zhao Yun']], Ma Chao and Huang Zhong - After Zhao Yun, Ma Chao and Huang Zhong joined forces with Guan Yu and Zhang Fei to free Xiu, they formed a good friendship with one another. Ma Chao and Huang Zhong think of him as a big brother figure. *'Cao Cao' - Xiu was at first suspicious of Cao Cao's actions, which is most likely based upon his knowledge of ancient Cao Cao. Cao Cao is always suspicious of what Xiu is hiding about himself. But as they spend time together, they become close brothers, which makes Xiu doubt his suspicion. Love life *[[Han|'Han']] - Xiu and Han had a tendency to fight each other the second they see each other due to a genetic hatred, but they manage to overcome that. He later secretly develops a soft spot for Han but does not allow himself to fall in love with her because of his duty. Whenever someone asks questions about his love life, he just replies "Dong Cheng Wei only plays music, and don't talk about love (東城衛只彈琴不談情)". Jiu Wu once asked why he didn't seize his chance to be with Han when she and Xia Tian were misunderstood as half-siblings, and he replied that he just hoped that they would have a happy ending now that there was nothing separating them anymore. *'Sun Shang Xiang' - They met in the Silver Dimension while Xiu assumed the identity of Liu Bei. After Shang Xiang helped them rescue Cao Cao and Guan Yu from execution, Xiu developed a crush on her. As they spend more time together, their affections become more obvious. When he first finds out that she is engaged, he becomes stunned by the news and is unable to do anything to stop Ah Xiang from leaving. After she left, he falls into a emotional depression and eventually suffers from heart attacks whenever someone mentions the word "xiang" in his presence. In the end, he works up the courage to look for Ah Xiang to stop her from marrying Yuan Shao. Xiu becomes so attached to Ah Xiang that he finds it hard to face the horrible truth: that he will have to leave her when the time is right. Nicknames Gui Long often calls him "Xiao Xiu Xiu" (小脩脩 / Little Xiu Xiu) as a way to mock him. In the Silver Dimension, the Five Tiger Generals address him "Da Ge" (大哥 / Big Brother) while everyone else calls him "Liu Bei". Sun Shang Xiang addresses him as "Ah De" (阿德), and later "Bei Bei" (備備) after they start dating. Specialty Powers Like other characters, he has displayed the abilities of super-speeding, telepathic communication and spellcasting. Xiu has the ability to force someone to do as he commands: a spell that every member in his family is capable of. This spell is called "She Xin Shu" (攝心術 / Heart Shifting) He can also use a spell that allows him to talk fast and for the listeners to hear clearly, which he later passes on to Da Dong. Other than spellcasting, he can use music instruments to produce musical atmospheres with various special effects, such as amplifying or restoring another person's power, creating force fields, etc. In ''K.O.3an Guo'', he demonstrates a new and more powerful attack called Divine Wind Slash (神風斬). Weapons His special weapon is a guitar pick called "Divine Wind Guitar Pick" (神風鎞克), which has the power to increase its master's magical abilities and produce healing energy. In K.O.3an Guo, Xiu is given a new weapon; a guitar named Clear Rainbow Purple Lightning (青虹紫電). Original Power-User of Wind Xiu is the "original power-user of wind" (風的原位異能行者). He is the first to transfer his power to Xia Tian as well as telling him to find the other four original power-users. Alternate Counterpart The Silver Dimension Xiu has an alternate counterpart in the Silver Dimension named Liu Bei, who initially intended to take over the schools and become king of his world. But thanks to Da Dong's unexpected intervention, his plan fell apart before he could execute it. Category:KO One characters Category:The X-Family characters Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Minor characters Category:Main characters Category:Power-users Category:Original Power-users